Mudang
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Bagi Joonmyun sendiri, memiliki kemampuan spesial ini mendatangkan keuntungan serta kerugian dalam hidupnya. KrisHo!/FanMyeon!/leadercouple!
1. Chapter 1

_Seekor anjing berukuran besar melangkahkan keempat kakinya mendekat pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk memangku putra kecilnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut saat putranya terlihat senang dan antusias didekati oleh seekor anjing besar dengan bulu tebal berwarna hitam-putih._

 _Tidak, itu bukan anjing. Melainkan adalah serigala._

" _mendekatlah. Tak apa, ia tidak takut padamu" suara lembut itu memerintah dan sang serigala melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai tepat di depan bayi berusia sembilan bulan yang manis._

 _Bayi tersebut menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya karna bersemangat, tangannya menggapai bulu di pipi serigala itu untuk merabanya menghilangkan rasa penasaran. Sang serigala menatap bayi itu dengan pandangan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang._

 _Wanita cantik itu terbatuk pelan, ia mengusap dadanya untuk menetralisir napas dengan baik. Hanbok merah mudahnya membuat ia kelihatan semakin anggun meski wajahnya sudah pucat._

" _tugasku akan segera berakhir" wanita itu berucap. Sang serigala kini menatapnya dengan guratan miris. "putraku juga akan menjadi seorang_ mudang _. Jaga lah dia dengan baik hingga dia besar nanti, aku mempercayakannya padamu"_

 _Serigala itu menunduk patuh, jika sudah begini berarti kemampuan spesial milik sang Ibu menurun pada putra pertamanya. Sang serigala tidak sabar ingin segera melihat apakah bayi ini bisa sehebat Ibunya atau tidak._

" _aku menyesal tidak dapat hidup lebih lama untuknya" ia menitikan air mata sambil mengusap pipi bayinya yang merona lucu. "aku tidak bisa melindunginya, maka dari itu kupercayakan dia padamu karna aku tau kau dapat melindunginya lebih baik dari siapapun"_

 _Bayi laki-laki yang lucu itu sudah berhenti menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, perlahan kedua matanya tertutup rapat karna sudah mengantuk. Dia pun tertidur pulas di pelukan Ibunya yang hangat._

 _Sang serigala berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan melindungi bayi itu dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun._

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Mudang

Pair: KrisHo (Kris-Suho)

Other pair: tak dapat diprediksi

Genre: supernatural, YAOI, fantasy, humor

Rate: T (untuk genre supernatural gue masih bingung harus T atau M)

 **KrisHo**

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak minta dana dari Ayahmu saja untuk festival tahun ini?"

Joonmyun menghela napas, dia menatap sahabatnya yang barusan bicara seenak jidat. "kau pikir Ayahku gudang uang? Aku saja berusaha lepas darinya untuk hidup mandiri, Zhang Yixing"

"serius Joonmyun, kita kekurangan dana. Sumbangan dari murid-murid dan panitia pun kurasa tidak cukup" Yixing melempar pulpennya ke atas meja dengan asal.

"ya tapi jangan minta dari Ayahku juga. di sini yang Tuan Muda bukan hanya aku saja" Joonmyun melirik seorang siswa yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

Yixing mengikuti arah lirikan Joonmyun. Ah ya benar, Kim Kai adalah _Bocchan_ karna Ayahnya seorang Yakuza di tanah Jepang kalau tidak salah. Itu pun hanya menurut gosip yang menyebar di sekolah, tapi yang membuat semua orang percaya karna gaya hidup Kai yang selama ini juga terlihat mewah.

"haruskah kita minta padanya?" Yixing menyernyit.

"ya, tentu saja. jangan andalkan aku tiap kali urusan bayar-membayar, uang di rekeningku lama-lama bisa habis" jawab Joonmyun tidak peduli.

Mau tidak mau Yixing beranjak dari kursinya, melewati teman-teman lain yang sedang asyik bercanda karna tidak ada guru yang bertugas mengajar.

Dia pun sampai di meja Kai. Tersenyum manis, sementara Kai sendiri menyernyit bingung dengan sikap teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Cina itu.

Cina dan Jepang pun bertemu.

"ada apa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"kau ingin jadi sukarelawan untuk membantu anggota Osis?" Yixing memulai dengan wajah polosnya yang seperti orang mengantuk.

Joonmyun di belakang sana terkekeh gemas karna dia tau Kai pasti akan merespon bingung pada Yixing.

"aku tidak suka bekerja berat tanpa hasil"

Rasanya Yixing ingin memukul wajah si _Bocchan_ yang belagu ini. "jadi Osis itu selain mendapat pengalaman baru, juga mendapat teman-teman baru yang lebih banyak. Tidak digaji pun rasanya menyenangkan tau"

"jadi Osis harus kerja berat dan repot ke sana-ke sini tapi tidak dibayar sama sekali. aku tidak mau"

"kau orang kaya tapi mata duitan" sungut Yixing. "lagi pula maksudku bukan jadi sukarelawan untuk bekerja lapangan. Aku butuh kau jadi sukarelawan penyumbang uang untuk festival tahun ini"

"aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk kepentingan pribadi kalian, begitu maksudnya?" Kai menuding.

"untuk kepentingan bersama, ingat itu. anggota Osis tidak akan mengambil keuntungan speserpun dari uangmu" Yixing mendorong-dorong bahu Kai menggunakan telunjuknya sambil berucap sarkatis.

Lalu Joonmyun dibelakang sana sudah tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan buku Sejarah yang dia buka lebar-lebar.

"aku tidak akan datang ke festival itu, jadi aku tidak akan menyumbang"

Yixing melongo tidak percaya, "dasar orang kaya pelit" gumamnya kesal.

Joonmyun menyimpan buku Sejarahnya saat melihat Yixing kembali duduk di hadapannya setelah tadi tarik urat menghadapi _Bocchan_ belagu, Kim Kai. "bagaimana jadinya?" ia bertanya.

"dia tidak bisa diharapkan. Orang kaya pelit" Yixing mencoret nama Kai dari daftar sukarelawan. Dia merasa bodoh juga, kenapa menulis namanya duluan sebelum bertanya Kai bersedia menyumbang atau tidak.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti kita rapat ulang saja bersama anggota yang lain. Mungkin Ketua Osis akan menulis proposal untuk meminta dana" Joonmyun menenangkan Yixing yang sepertinya masih kesal akibat ulah belagu Kai.

"itu tidak mungkin, semua sudah dimintakan sumbangan. Mau meminta pada siapa lagi?"

Joonmyun menggigit bibir sambil memainkan tutup pulpen di tangannya, memikirkan jalan keluar untuk dana tambahan. "eum.. kalau begitu nanti aku akan cari cara untuk menambah dananya"

"kalau sudah begini pasti selalu kau yang menyelesaikan masalah. Maaf ya, Myun" sesal Yixing.

"tidak apa-apa kok" _sudah biasa_. Joonmyun tersenyum di hadapan Yixing.

Maka saat pulang dari sekolah pun Joonmyun masih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mendapat dana tambahan untuk festival. Meminta pada Ayahnya itu tidak mungkin karna kekurangan dana ini masih terbilang dalam jumlah besar, Ayahnya pasti tidak mau memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk sebuah festival sekolah.

"aku pulang" seru Joonmyun saat memasuki rumah sederhananya. Dia melepas sepatu, lalu melangkah ke dalam bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang selalu menunggu di rumah ketika Joonmyun sekolah.

Sahabatnya, Sang serigala.

"hai, kau sudah makan? Aku bawa ddeobokki" Joonmyun menggoyang-goyangkan plastik hitam berisi ddeokbokki di hadapan serigala berbulu hitam-putih itu.

Lalu sang serigala berubah wujud menjadi sosok manusia.

Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang menurut Joonmyun justru wajahnya menyeramkan karna sahabatnya jarang berekspresi.

"aku sangat lapar" ujarnya yang memiliki suara berat.

"maka dari itu aku membawa pulang ddeokbokki, Kris" Joonmyun menghidangkan ddeokbokki di atas meja. "ayo cepat makan. Apa tidak ada telpon hari ini?"

Kris duduk di kursi lalu mulai memakan ddeokbokki dengan tenang. "ada satu. Aku mencatat alamatnya di _sticky notes_ "

"benarkah?" Joonmyun sumringah, dia berjalan ke arah telpon yang tertempel di dinding. di sebelah telpon sudah tersedia setumpuk _sticky notes_ untuk mempermudah mereka mencatat apapun yang menurut mereka penting.

Joonmyun mengambil satu _sticky notes_ yang sudah tertulis sebuah alamat. "apa keluhannya kali ini?"

"ia pindah ke rumah baru tapi sering terjadi hal-hal aneh di sana"

Menjadi _mudang_ yang masih muda dan hidup di masa kini, Joonmyun tidak lagi memakai cara lama dalam ritual mengusir roh-roh halus. Ia memakai metodenya sendiri, metode yang menurutnya lebih sederhana.

 _Mudang_ ialah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan spesial terkait alam-alam gaib. Keluarga Joonmyun turun-temurun memiliki mudang di setiap generasinya sejak dulu. Setelah Ibu Joonmyun meninggal, ternyata kemampuan generasi selanjutnya menurun pada Joonmyun.

Bagi Joonmyun sendiri, memiliki kemampuan spesial ini mendatangkan keuntungan serta kerugian dalam hidupnya.

Tapi Joonmyun bersyukur karna ia dibantu oleh Kris.

Selama ini Kris tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana awalnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua Orang tua Joonmyun di masa lalu. Joonmyun pikir nantinya dia akan tau sendiri tentang kebenarannya tanpa harus bertanya pada Kris.

"apakah bayarannya besar?" Joonmyun mengira-ngira seberapa besar bayaran untuknya kali ini.

"kau selalu mendapat bayaran besar tiap kali mengusir roh jahat. Apa masih kurang?" Kris bertanya sambil mengunyah ddeokbokki yang hampir habis.

Joonmyun terkekeh. "sebentar lagi di sekolah akan ada festival. Kami kekurangan dana, dan jika aku mendapat bayaran tinggi kali ini akan aku sumbangkan untuk festival"

"kalau begitu kita jangan sampai gagal" Kris tersenyum padanya.

 **KrisHo**

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, baru lah sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu untuk bertemu Joonmyun.

"selamat malam, aku Kim Joonmyun" Joonmyun membungkuk untuk salam perkenalan pada orang tersebut. "aku orang yang tadi kau hubungi" sementara Kris berwujud serigala berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tenang.

"ah ya, selamat datang. Aku Lee Donghae, senang bertemu denganmu" ia menjabat tangan kanan Joonmyun dengan ramah.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam rumah yang mewah berkonsep minimalis itu. kelihatannya Lee Donghae ini adalah seorang pebisnis, atau mungkin seorang entertainer. Entahlah.

"jadi kau adalah seorang _mudang_?" tanya Donghae sambil mempersilahkan Joonmyun untuk duduk di sofa pada ruang tamu.

"iya, aku seorang _mudang_." Joonmyun melihat tatapan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak yakin bahwa Joonmyun bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. "aku memang masih di tingkat SMA, tapi aku bisa membantumu"

"maaf, bukan maksudku meremehkanmu.. hanya saja aku merasa kagum karna kau memiliki kemampuan besar sementara usiamu masih sangat muda" Donghae buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum Joonmyun salah paham.

Kris hanya duduk diam di lantai memperhatikan mereka. ia bisa merasakan tekanan kuat pada rumah ini, matanya melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber tekanan yang aneh namun Kris tidak menemukannya. Atau mungkin belum.

"eum.. kau membawa peliharaanmu?" Donghae menatap bingung ke arah Kris. "wow, dia sungguh sangat besar untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Apa dia jenis anjing langka?"

Joonmyun tertawa, "iya, dia anjing yang langka. Maaf, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku membawanya untuk ritual? Dia cukup membantu"

"tidak apa-apa selama kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" Donghae tersenyum maklum.

"baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu di rumah ini?" raut wajah Joonmyun menjadi serius.

"aku baru saja pindah dua bulan yang lalu tapi sejak saat aku pindah aku sering diganggu oleh hal-hal aneh yang tidak wajar. Bahkan semalam aku melihatnya tepat di depan wajahku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu dari situs blog yang kau miliki"

Joonmyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia mulai merasakan getaran aneh di seluruh rumah ini, jadi dia beranjak dari sofa lalu melihat salah satu ruangan di lantai dua yang menurutnya menjadi sumber masalah untuk Donghae.

"boleh aku memulai ritualnya sekarang?"

"tentu, kau juga boleh melakukannya di mana saja. aku tidak akan mengganggu"

"sebaiknya kau ikut denganku" Joonmyun berjalan menuju ke tangga diikuti oleh Kris di belakangnya.

"apa? a-aku harus bersamamu?" Donghae bergidik ngeri, bagaimana jika dia kembali bertemu dengan hantu yang semalam mengganggunya?

"kau akan aman jika berada di dekatku" ucap Joonmyun dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Akhirnya Donghae menuruti perkataan Joonmyun. Ia mengikuti Joonmyun hingga sampai di dalam ruangan kamarnya yang bernuansa putih-hijau. Sekilas terlihat seperti kamar yang nyaman dan memberikan kesan segar namun Joonmyun makin merasakan getaran hebat di dalam ruangan ini. justru di sini lah sumber masalah berada.

Ia pun duduk di lantai sementara Kris kembali berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka menghadap ke jendela kamar yang berukuran besar, tepatnya ke arah timur.

"Donghae-ssi, duduk lah di sebelahku" perintah Joonmyun masih sambil tersenyum agar Donghae tetap tenang.

Donghae duduk di sebelahnya dengan perasaan gugup. Sebenarnya apa yang akan Joonmyun lakukan?

Joonmyun mengatur napas, menghembuskannya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menyentuh lantai menggunakan tangan kanannya, saat itu muncul lah lingkaran hijau yang mengelilingi mereka di lantai. Lingkaran itu seperti melindungi mereka di tengah-tengah.

Donghae melihat Kris yang menggeram seperti marah dan pandangannya menuju ke arah jendela. apakah hantu itu ada di sana? Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya.

Joonmyun pun membuka matanya, "Kris, perlihatkan dia"

Kris mengaum kencang hingga membuat Donghae kaget, bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Dia menjadi lebih ketakutan lagi saat di depan sana terlihat hantu yang kemarin menunjukkan diri di hadapannya.

Hantu wanita dengan wajah yang hancur berdarah-darah.

"i-itu dia!" pekik Donghae. Dia takut jika hantu itu akan mendekatinya lagi.

"tenang, kau aman bersamaku" kata Joonmyun. Ia akan mulai bernegosiasi dengan roh halus yang menyeramkan ini. sebenarnya Joonmyun pernah bertemu dengan yang lebih seram selama hidupnya. "mengapa kau di sini? Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal?"

" _ini tempatku.."_ jawabnya.

"kau harus pergi karna kau mengganggu pemilik rumah ini. jika kau tidak mengganggu, kami juga tidak akan mengganggumu"

" _ini tempatku!"_

Joonmyun menghela napas karna hantu ini tidak mau bersepakat dengannya. "kalau begitu maaf, kami harus memaksamu pergi"

Kris mulai mengaum lagi, dia berlari ke arah hantu itu namun hantu tersebut berteriak kencang dan terbang ke arah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun memperkuat lingkaran pelindungnya, ia melihat hantu itu tidak bisa memasuki wilayahnya. Kemudian Kris berusaha mengejar hantu itu lagi yang kini terbang di sekitar lingkaran. Bukan berarti Joonmyun tenang-tenang saja, dia juga khawatir jika yang satu ini termasuk roh halus kuat.

"apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia tidak akan masuk ke sini kan?!" Donghae terlihat panik.

Joonmyun juga menjadi tegang, dia berusaha melindungi Donghae di belakangnya yang padahal tubuh Donghae lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Joonmyun terus merapalkan mantra di dalam hati agar lingkaran pelindungnya semakin kuat.

"selama lingkaranku kuat, dia tidak akan bisa masuk!" ia melirik Kris yang masih berusaha menangkap hantu tersebut. _cepat lah Kris! hantu ini sangat kuat_ , pikirnya.

Ketakutan Joonmyun akhirnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba lingkaran itu pecah, hantu wanita itu kembali berteriak dan langsung menerjang Donghae yang tengah tidak fokus karna ketakutan.

"KRIS!" Joonmyun menghindar karna ketakutan, akibatnya lingkaran pelindung itu pun menghilang karna Joonmyun berhenti membaca mantra.

Donghae berteriak kencang seperti yang dilakukan hantu tadi, bola matanya menjadi putih, kulitnya pun memucat. Dengan kekuatan hantu itu, seluruh barang di dalam kamar bergerak-gerak termasuk seluruh lampu yang juga berkedip-kedip.

Kris tidak mungkin menyerang tubuh Donghae karna akan menyakitinya secara fisik, mau tidak mau Joonmyun harus sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan hantu itu dari dalam tubuh Donghae.

Joonmyun heran karna Kris tidak juga bergerak, mengapa serigala itu hanya diam? "Kris, pegangi dia! Aku tidak bisa mendekat jika dia─ AAAA!" Joonmyun menghindar ketika Donghae berlari menuju ke arahnya. "─jika dia terus mengamuk aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan hantunya!"

Kris merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Tenaganya ketika menjadi serigala terlalu besar, bisa menyakiti fisik Donghae jadi dia memutuskan untuk merubah wujudnya. Kris pun berlari ke arah Donghae, menyergap lehernya dari belakang dan menahan tubuh pria itu yang kini semakin memberontak.

"cepat! Aku tidak bisa lama untuk menahannya!" Kris memekik. Hantu itu terus memberontak dan berteriak tanpa henti. Jika begini, lama-kelamaan fisik Donghae juga akan tersakiti maka dari itu Joonmyun harus cepat.

Joonmyun menghampiri mereka, dia merapalkan mantra lalu meletakkan tangannya di dada Donghae. Mantra Joonmyun terus menekan hantu itu di dalam tubuh Donghae, membuat Donghae berteriak kencang hingga seluruh urat di lehernya tertarik.

Kris menyernyit, ia terus menahan tubuh Donghae sekuat tenaga. Ia paling tidak suka jika melakukan hal ini, memerlukan tenaga yang benar-benar ekstra.

"keluarlah dari tubuh manusia ini!" teriak Joonmyun. Tepat saat itu hantu wanita tadi akhirnya keluar dari tubuh Donghae dan terbang tak tentu arah karna tersiksa oleh mantra yang Joonmyun rapalkan.

Donghae yang pingsan langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Kris tidak bisa menahannya lagi karna dia harus mengejar hantu tersebut.

Akhirnya Kris yang sudah kembali merubah wujud menjadi serigala dapat menangkap hantu itu. Joonmyun berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menekan sebuah simbol bulat di bagian leher Kris, saat ditekan simbol itu memancarkan sedikit sinar berwarna merah.

Joonmyun selesai merapalkan mantra. Hantu itu berhasil disegel di dalam tubuh Kris yang mana adalah jelmaan murni. Selama ini, semua roh-roh halus yang ditangkap akan disegel di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas Joonmyun dan Kris terengah-engah. Joonmyun duduk di lantai sambil mengusap keringatnya. "kenapa selalu seperti ini tiap kali berurusan dengan hantu?" ia bergumam lelah.

Kris berubah lagi menjadi manusia, dia menggapai tubuh mungil Joonmyun dan menggendongnya. Keluar dari kamar Donghae.

"apa kau menyesal dengan kemampuan _mudang_ -mu?"

Joonmyun menggeleng, ia diturunkan di atas sofa oleh Kris. "aku tidak menyesal, hanya kelelahan saja"

"aku akan mengurusi pria itu, kau di sini saja" Kris mengusap rambut Joonmyun dan kembali ke kamar Donghae untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" kini Donghae harus istirahat total di atas ranjang untuk beberapa hari ke depan karna kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang lemah.

Joonmyun tersenyum. "sama-sama. Ini kan memang tugasku sebagai _mudang_ "

"aku sudah mengirimkan uangnya ke rekeningmu. Jika ada yang kurang, katakan saja padaku"

"tidak tidak, yang penting kau harus cepat pulih Donghae-ssi" Joonmyun mengusap kepala Kris yang duduk tenang di sebelah kakinya. "aku pamit untuk pulang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh"

Donghae terpesona pada Joonmyun yang manis, dan Kris bisa melihat itu dari tatapan Donghae. Entah kenapa Kris merasa situasi ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

"oh iya, apa kau berkenan datang ke festival sekolahku?" Joonmyun mengambil sebuah selebaran tentang festival sekolahnya dari dalam tas lalu memberikannya pada Donghae. "acaranya seru loh"

"benarkah? Aku pasti akan datang"

 _Cih, apa-apaan tatapannya pada Joonmyun itu?_ cibir Kris di dalam hati.

"terimakasih banyak" Joonmyun membungkuk. "aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa" setelah melambaikan tangan, dia dan Kris berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghae. Donghae mengatakan sebentar lagi kakaknya akan sampai setelah dari bandara, jadi Kris dan Joonmyun bisa dengan tenang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.

Kris merubah wujud. Dia ini kadang tidak tau tempat jika ingin merubah wujudnya.

"jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatmu berubah wujud begitu" Joonmyun mengeluh. Begini-begini dia khawatir juga pada _soulmate_ -nya itu.

"kenapa kau mengundang dia ke acara sekolahmu?" Kris malah balik bertanya.

"mungkin saja nanti dia mau menyumbang dana kan? Lee Donghae itu ternyata orang kaya, Kris" kata Joonmyun polos dan berbinar-binar.

"kau ini jadi terlihat seperti orang yang mata duitan"

 _Tapi sekarang kau justru terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, Kris_. Joonmyun tertawa dalam hati.

"aku juga dapat nomor ponselnya" lalu Joonmyun mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil menahan tawa.

"apa? nomor ponsel?" Kris nampak _shock_ , kapan mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel? "Joonmyun! Hei, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kris, ada satu hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu" setelah merebahkan Joonmyun kecil di ranjangnya, sang Ibu kembali berbicara serius berdua dengan Kris._

 _Kris merasa tidak sopan dengan keadaannya, jadi dia merubah wujud menjadi manusia dan langsung menundukkan kepala mendengarkan Ibu Joonmyun bicara. Ia menyernyit saat sesekali Ibu Joonmyun terbatuk-batuk. Penyakit wanita itu sudah semakin parah dari hari ke hari._

" _aku melakukan satu kesalahan di masa lalu" wanita itu menarik napasnya dengan dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "salah satu_ momju _tidak sengaja tersegel di dalam tubuhku, dan kini_ momju _itu berpindah pada Joonmyun"_

 _Kris tau apa itu_ momju _, ia tau banyak legenda Korea yang sudah dia pelajari dari kedua Kakek dan Nenek Joonmyun. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap_ shock _pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Hyorin-ah, apa kau bercanda?" tanpa sadar Kris tidak menggunakan bahasa formal ketika memanggil nama Ibu Joonmyun._

" _aku serius" wanita itu menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "jangan biarkan Joonmyun terlalu sering memakai upcara_ gut _dalam ritual mengusir hantu di masa depannya nanti._ Momju _itu bisa keluar dari tubuh Joonmyun jika terlalu sering mengadakan upacara_ gut _. Gerbang segelnya dapat terbuka perlahan-lahan"_

 _Pantas saja dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir Ibu Joonmyun pun tidak lagi menggunakan upacara_ gut _dalam ritual mengusir hantu pada orang-orang yang meminta bantuannya. Kris sekarang sudah paham._

" _mengapa kau melakukan kesalahan itu? sekarang Joonmyun lah yang menanggung akibatnya"_

" _maafkan aku.. aku pun marah pada diriku, aku kecewa pada diriku" Ibunya mulai menitikan air mata. "penyakit ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan untukku karna aku sudah membahayakan putraku sendiri"_

 _Kris tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat melihat wanita cantik itu menangis. Kini yang dia pikirkan adalah Joonmyun, bayi kecil itu memiliki momju di dalam dirinya._

" _aku akan menjaganya, akan aku pastikan_ momju _itu tidak merenggut nyawanya" Kris berucap tegas._

 _Sang Ibu menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga dengan wajah pucatnya. "tapi, aku belum bisa membaca apakah momju itu akan membunuh Joonmyun_ _" tenggorokannya tercekat, melihat Kris yang terus menatapnya "_ _atau justru akan mencintainya"_

 _Kris menyernyit, "_ momju _hanya ada satu jenis"_

 _Ibu Joonmyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "dua. Membunuh atau mencintai"_

 _Kejutan apa lagi ini? Kris memijat pelipisnya karna terlalu pening. Dia menatap Joonmyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang dengan selimut yang tebal menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang. Nasib Joonmyun, akan seperti apa nantinya?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mudang_ , _momju_ , dan sebagainya itu memang benar-benar ada dalam sejarah Korea. Hanya saja di sini pendeskripsiannya gue rubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita. lagi-lagi manusia serigala, memang gue itu susah move on dari para mantan-mantannya exo duh duh.

Gue minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, gue menulis ini karna bentuk permintaan maaf gue untuk kalian yang menunggu _Who will be the Father?_.

Bukannya discontinue, sekarang pun gue lagi meneruskan ff itu tapi setiap gue tulis gue akan menghapusnya lagi karna banyak sekali alur yang menurut gue masih kurang sinkron.

Minta maaf juga buat kalian yang kecewa karna pair utama di ff itu adalah HunHo, bukan KrisHo (biar ga salah paham makanya gue jelasin)

Selama _Who will be the Father?_ Masih dalam proses, gua menyajikan ff ini untuk kalian. Makasih banyak banyak banget, gue sayang kalian. Love you all~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mudang

Pair: KrisHo (Kris-Suho)

Other pair: tak dapat diprediksi

Genre: supernatural, YAOI, fantasy

Rate: T

 **KrisHo**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing oppa! Aku ingin yang rasa anggur" gadis yang memakai dasi berwarna merah itu tersenyum genit ke arah Yixing.

Yixing menghela napas menghadapi cobaan berat ini. memang ada saja fans yang kelewat genit padanya, itu lah resiko jadi senior populer di sekolah. sementara Joonmyun sedari tidak pegal untuk terus tersenyum pada semua yang datang ke stand jus miliknya dan Yixing ini.

"selamat bersenang-senang di festival hari ini" kata Joonmyun ramah ketika gadis tadi sudah pergi setelah mengambil jus rasa anggurnya.

"kenapa lama-lama aku merasa festival ini malah semakin menyebalkan? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah" Yixing berubah mendung.

"sebelum ini kau yang lebih semangat dibanding aku, Xing" Joonmyun berucap heran.

"ya, sebelum aku tau bahwa festival ini hanya membuatku capek" ketusnya.

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepala, saat itu terdengar suara musik menggema. Ia melihat di atas panggung sana sebuah band indie tengah mengisi acara dan Joonmyun lupa nama band indie yang seketika menjadi berita panas di sekolah sebelum festival diadakan itu.

"aku ingin jeruk" suara yang familiar.

"kau ingin kupukul ya?" Yixing menatap datar orang di depannya. Joonmyun hanya diam melirik mereka, pasti sebentar lagi perang mulut diantara keduanya akan terjadi.

"pelayanan macam apa ini? aku minta jus jeruk kenapa malah ingin dipukul?" seperti biasa Kim Kai dengan gaya sombongnya.

"kau bilang tidak akan datang ke festival" Yixing menyerang.

"tertulis di selebaran bahwa festival ini terbuka untuk umum" Kai menangkis.

"ternyata itu hanya alasanmu agar tidak menyumbang uang... dasar pelit" Yixing membalas.

"setiap orang punya hak untuk menyumbang atau tidak" _smash_ telak dari Kai. Lalu Yixing mencari-cari sesuatu yang keras, nafsunya untuk memukuli makhluk gelap itu sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

"ah cuaca hari ini cerah ya!" teriak Joonmyun dan menarik lengan Yixing agar sahabatnya itu tidak emosi.

" _stand_ ini tidak menarik" dengus Kai malas kemudian melangkah pergi.

"hahaha bilang saja kau takut padaku! Kau takut kan? hoi Kim GELAP Kai! Hahaha" setelah itu Yixing menendang batu kerikil dengan kesal.

"Xing, orang-orang melihat ke sini" Joonmyun sibuk menutupi wajah menggunakan _blazer_ sekolah miliknya.

"biarkan saja!" Yixing berteriak.

Joonmyun melihat sosok Kris yang mendekat ke arah stand mereka. apa? kenapa Kris datang ke sini? Padahal dia bilang ingin istirahat seharian di rumah.

"oh bagus, pacarmu yang tampan datang" Yixing menyenggol lengan Joonmyun.

"Xing, dia bukan pacarku" gerutu Joonmyun.

"kalian menjaga _stand_ jus? Kupikir kalian akan sibuk ke sana dan ke kemari seperti panitia yang lain" heran Kris sembari mengambil satu jus apel.

Gadis-gadis SMA nan repot, nan genit, nan centil, dan segala macam nan nan lain mulai melirik ke arah Kris yang memang tampannya seperti bukan manusia normal kalau menurut Joonmyun. Ini sudah biasa, Kris memang akan selalu jadi pusat perhatian di mana-mana dalam wujud manusianya.

"kau jadi selebriti dadakan, bung" ujar Yixing malas saat beberapa adik kelas perempuan terlihat gatal ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "kapan festival selesai? Aku akan menunggumu"

"selesai siang nanti, tapi karna aku panitia jadi mungkin aku akan tetap pulang malam. Harus membereskan ini dan itu" Joonmyun menghela napas.

"Joonmyun-ssi!"

Yixing, Kris, dan Joonmyun menoleh saat seorang pria berpenampilan rapih dan elegan memanggil nama Joonmyun.

"oh? Donghae-ssi? Kau datang!" Joonmyun sumringah.

Iya sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang mengkerut.

"sekolahmu mendatangkan band indie favoritku! ini keren" Donghae mendekat, dia melihat deretan jus yang menggugah selera. "aku boleh ambil satu?"

"tentu saja, ambil yang kau suka" Joonmyun tersenyum manis sekali, sangat manis. Atau karna Kris memang sudah gila jadi dia melihat Joonmyun lebih manis dari biasanya hari ini?

"kita sudah resmi jadi teman dekat" Donghae mengusak pelan rambut hitam Joonmyun sambil terkekeh dan Joonmyun juga jadi ikut tertawa.

"berarti aku akan memanggilmu Donghae hyung mulai sekarang" Joonmyun menyadari _stand_ jus mereka mendadak jadi pusat perhatian karna datangnya dua pria tampan di hadapannya ini.

"kau semakin manis saja memanggilku begitu" mungkin Donghae bercanda, tapi Kris justru jadi risih karna pria itu terkesan seperti menggoda Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menunjuk ke arah Kris, "hyung, kenalkan ini Kris" setelah itu menunjuk ke arah Yixing. "dan ini Yixing sahabatku"

Yixing tersenyum sama manisnya dengan Joonmyun, bedanya yaitu terdapat lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya. "salam kenal hyung"

"salam kenal. Kalian juga _chairmate_?"

"iya, kami _chairmate_. Aku dan Joonmyun sulit dipisahkan" ucap Yixing mendramatisir, membuat Joonmyun tertawa kecil namun ia mengangguk setuju pada sahabatnya itu.

Sementara mereka ngobrol, Kris merasakan ada yang aneh. ia menoleh ke belakang tepatnya ke arah panggung sana. Desisan serta tekanan kuat membuat bulu romanya berdiri pertanda hal tidak beres.

"Joonmyun, ikut denganku sebentar" kata Kris tiba-tiba.

Joonmyun dengan wajah bingungnya mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Kris meninggalkan Donghae yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Yixing.

"ada apa?" ia menerima uluran tangan Kris untuk lebih maju ke depan masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton band indie.

"kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"sesuatu?" Joonmyun semakin penasaran apa maksud Kris.

"ayolah, biasanya kau cepat tanggap. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di atas panggung sana"

Joonmyun melihat ke arah panggung, tekanan aneh itu tiba-tiba saja terasa sampai menusuk ke tulang Joonmyun. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat sosok makhluk halus yang berdiri di belakang sang vokalis band indie.

"ya ampun!" Joonmyun refleks menutup mulutnya.

"seorang gadis, Myun" Kris memperhatikan makhluk halus berwujud gadis cantik dengan wajah yang sangat pucat itu. makhluk itu hanya diam memperhatikan vokalis yang bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

"aku tau. ini tidak baik Kris, dia adalah jenis yang memperburuk masa depan" Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"sebaiknya kita mengusir makhluk itu" tegas Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua berteriak dan bertepuk tangan ketika band indie tersebut selesai tampil tak terkecuali Donghae dan Yixing yang ternyata sama-sama menggemari band itu.

Kris menarik lengan Joonmyun dengan cepat mengejar band indie ─lebih tepatnya sang vokalis─ itu. "permisi!" Kris berteriak dengan suara beratnya sehingga terdengar oleh para anggota band yang lain.

"wah ada pria keren yang minta tanda tangan kita!" seru salah satu anggota.

"maaf, bisakah kami bicara dengan vokalis?" tanya Joonmyun hati-hati.

"aku?" si vokalis menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Joonmyun dan Kris mengangguk. "kelihatannya kalian ingin bicara serius"

"memang, sangat serius!" Joonmyun menarik si vokalis itu dengan paksa dan berlari dari sana diikuti oleh Kris. Semua anggota band indie yang lain sempat panik melihat vokalis mereka diculik tiba-tiba begitu.

Donghae melihat ke mana vokalis band indie favoritnya dibawa kabur oleh Joonmyun dan Kris, jadi dia juga mengikuti mereka karna rasa penasaran.

Kris dan Joonmyun memutuskan membawa sang vokalis masuk ke gedung sekolah yang jauh dari kerumunan.

"Kris, ruang klub musik!" seru Joonmyun, di belakang sana Kris mengangguk lalu lebih dulu membuka pintu ruang klub musik.

"hei hei! Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya kalian ini mau apa?" pemuda dengan gaya khas anak band itu kebingungan sekaligus takut.

"ah maaf kalau kami sangat tidak sopan tapi kami bermaksud menolongmu" Joonmyun berusaha menjelaskan. "ini soal masa depan─ hiii!" ia langsung kaget karna makhluk halus tadi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si vokalis.

"Joonmyun!" Donghae berdiri di depan pintu, sedikit mengatur napas karna dia berlari mengikuti mereka.

"hyung!" Joonmyun kaget, kenapa Donghae menyusul ke sini? Bisa gawat.

"kenapa kau membawa kabur vokalisnya?" Donghae menuding si vokalis dengan wajah bingung, padahal ekspresi vokalis itu lebih _shock_ dibanding Donghae.

"kenapa kau ke sini? Lebih baik kau pergi Donghae-ssi" ujar Kris datar. Situasi sudah tegang, bukan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai, menurut Kris. Dia terus saja menatap makhluk halus di belakang si vokalis.

Joonmyun pusing mendadak. "hyung, lebih baik kau keluar dulu" dia mendorong pelan tubuh Donghae.

"aku hanya penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ah setidaknya aku ingin kenal dengannya, hai namaku Lee Donghae" disaat begini dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak si vokalis berkenalan.

"namaku Yesung. DEMI APAPUN, AKU YANG LEBIH BINGUNG DI SINI!" ia berteriak depresi, sementara Joonmyun tertawa kikuk karna terlalu pusing serta Kris yang mulai geram.

Situasi runyam menjadi situasi komedi.

"cepat suruh dia keluar, Myun!" bentak Kris.

Joonmyun manyun, "kenapa kau jadi membentakku?! Aku juga sedang berusaha!"

"justru aku malah semakin penasaran jika kalian bertingkah seperti ini!" Donghae protes berat.

Akhirnya Yesung mengambil kapur yang ada di dekat papan tulis lalu dengan frustasi dia menulis **AKU TERJEBAK BERSAMA TIGA ORANG BODOH! TOLONG AKU, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUUU!** dengan ukuran huruf tidak santai.

Kris melihat tulisan itu dan merasa terhina, "KAU MENULIS ITU JUSTRU LEBIH BODOH!"

"LALU SEBENARNYA UNTUK APA AKU DIBAWA KE SINI?!" Yesung semakin depresi.

"BAIKLAH TIDAK USAH ADA YANG KELUAR!" Joonmyun menutup pintu ruangan lalu menguncinya dari dalam. "TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG PROTES!" rupanya dia juga sudah mencapai batas.

Seketika tiga pria yang lain hening.

"Yesung-ssi, ada sosok makhluk halus yang mengikutimu" Joonmyun sudah bisa menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Yesung masih hening.

Donghae baru mengerti situasi. "kau akan melakukan ritual pengusiran hantu padanya?"

"akhirnya kau sadar juga" Kris bertepuk tangan mengejek.

"hei aku kan tidak tau. kalau begitu aku harus keluar, menyeramkan jika harus melihat makhluk seperti itu lagi" Donghae mengingat tempo hari ketika ia ditunjukkan hantu yang bersarang di rumahnya oleh Joonmyun.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG TIDAK ADA YANG KELUAR!" bentak Joonmyun. Donghae berhenti bergerak. Kris berhenti bicara. Yesung memang sejak tadi diam.

"tunggu tunggu, kau bilang aku diikuti oleh makhluk halus?" Yesung berusaha menangkap apa maksud Joonmyun. "apa kau bercanda?"

"aku tidak bercanda. Kalian berdua─" Joonmyun menunjuk Yesung dan Donghae, "apapun yang akan kalian lihat nanti.. tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun" sebenarnya yang dimaksud Joonmyun adalah jika nanti mereka melihat bagaimana Kris berubah wujud.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "aku menjaga identitasmu, Joonmyun"

"tolong sekali, aku masih belum mengerti" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya menatap melas pada Joonmyun.

"akan langsung kutunjukkan, tidak perlu bertele-tele" Kris berubah wujud menjadi serigala.

Hal itu membuat Donghae mematung di tempat, sementara Yesung memekik heboh. "OH TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?! KE MANA PRIA TADI?! KENAPA ADA ANJING DI SINI?! ADA APA INI SEBENARNYAAA?!" di sampingnya, Donghae masih mematung.

Joonmyun mencengkram kedua lengan Yesung dengan kuat, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya. "aku mohon Yesung-ssi! Jangan katakan pada siapapun, kau mengerti? Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu"

Yesung pun hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong. Di belakang sana Donghae duduk dengan lemas sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya menggumamkan "aku hanya mimpi.. hanya bermimpi.. semua ini mimpi. Setelah ini pasti Donghwa hyung akan membangunkanku" begitulah yang Joonmyun dengar.

Kris menyalak kencang, beberapa detik kemudian sosok gadis yang pucat itu terlihat di mata Yesung. seperti dugaan Joonmyun, pemuda itu berteriak heboh lagi namun dengan sedikit perbedaan.

"OH TUHAN! DIA CANTIK SEKALI! KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI SINI?! DARI MANA DIA MUNCUL?! APA DIA JODOHKU YANG DIKIRIMKAN OLEH TUHAN?!" sangat berbeda dengan teriakan yang sebelumnya.

"Yesung-ssi, dengarkan aku!" Joonmyun kembali mencengkram lengan Yesung, "dia justru yang akan membuatmu sulit mendapatkan pasangan hidup di masa depan. Jadi, aku harus menyingkirkannya"

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan anak ini? Yesung sudah terlalu pening dengan semua kekacauan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"tetap di dekatku, jangan sekalipun jauh-jauh" Joonmyun mengajak Yesung untuk duduk di lantai. Dengan hati-hati Yesung menuruti perintah anak SMA itu.

Donghae yang sudah kembali ke alam sadar, melihat Joonmyun dan Yesung duduk di lantai. Pasti kejadian ini akan sama dengan kejadian saat Joonmyun mengusir hantu di rumahnya. Jadi Donghae cepat-cepat duduk di samping Yesung agar tidak jauh dari Joonmyun.

Yesung melongo ketika tau Donghae duduk di sebelahnya, Ekspresinya seperti _"hei bodoh, kenapa kau ikut duduk?"_ namun Donghae tebal muka saja.

Kris di depan sana sudah menggeram dan perlahan mendekat pada makhluk halus itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkapnya.

"aku mencintai Yesung" suara makhluk halus tersebut.

Mereka terkejut seketika. hantu itu bicara? Bahkan Joonmyun belum mulai bernegosiasi dengannya. Diam-diam Joonmyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di lantai, melindungi dirinya, Donghae, dan terutama Yesung di dalam lingkaran mantra.

"d-dia mencintaiku? Apa maksudnya?" Yesung bertanya.

"ini lah yang aku maksud dengan terancamnya masa depanmu" Joonmyun menjelaskan, "makhluk halus yang menempel padamu ini jatuh cinta padamu dan bisa menjauhkanmu dari jodoh"

"ha?! Jadi aku akan perjaka seumur hidup?!"

"jika aku menyingkirkannya kau tidak akan jadi perjaka seumur hidup. Maka dari itu coba kau diam dan tenang dulu" Joonmyun menghela napas, lalu dia menatap hantu itu dengan pandangan tegas. "duniamu dan dunia Yesung berbeda, kau tidak boleh mengikutinya terus menerus"

"aku mencintainya" wajah yang pucat itu memelas.

Yesung menjadi ngeri dan Donghae di sampingnya sibuk komplain tentang beruntungnya Yesung yang berurusan dengan hantu cantik, berbeda dengannya kemarin.

Joonmyun mulai merapalkan mantra di dalam hati, "kau akan membuat Yesung sengsara, aku harus mengusirmu pergi"

Hantu itu meneteskan air mata ketika perlahan wajah cantiknya meleleh dan penuh dengan darah. "Yesung.. aku mencintaimu"

Di belakang sana Yesung memandang miris sekaligus tak percaya bahwa selama ini dia ditempel oleh hantu yang menyeramkan seperti itu. pantas saja selama ini dia sulit punya pacar.

Ternyata kasus hari ini tidak memerlukan tenaga karna makhluk halus yang mereka hadapi tidak memiliki kekuatan ataupun perlawanan kuat. Kris menggigit makhluk halus yang masih meleleh itu lalu membawanya mendekat ke arah Joonmyun.

Setelah meleleh, makhluk halus tersebut berubah menjadi asap. Joonmyun menarik asap itu menggunakan mantra di tangannya, membawa masuk ke dalam tubuh Kris.

Joonmyun menekan simbol bulat magis di bagian leher Kris, mengucapkan mantra, dan tersegel lah makhluk itu di dalam tubuh sang serigala.

Donghae dan Yesung menatap takjub pada kejadian ini.

"apa.. dia sudah menghilang?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. dia melihat lingkaran hijau yang mengelilingi mereka telah memudar.

"iya, dia sudah hilang. Kau bebas sekarang" Joonmyun tersenyum dan Kris di sebelahnya berubah wujud kembali menjadi manusia.

"sebenarnya.. bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ditempel oleh makhluk halus itu?" akhirnya Yesung menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"dia adalah seorang _mudang_ , Yesung-ssi" sahut Donghae.

Yesung terkejut, "jadi, kau seorang _mudang_? Kau memiliki kemampuan khusus mengusir hantu?" ini adalah penemuan langka bagi Yesung. semua ini baru terasa masuk akal.

"tapi tolong kau rahasiakan identitasku ya" Joonmyun memohon sebelum akhirnya ditarik sedikit menjauh oleh Kris. "kenapa?" ia berbisik agar Yesung dan Donghae tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"aku bisa menghapus ingatan mereka, mereka tidak boleh tau perubahan wujudku" kata Kris. Karna selama ini Kris memang tidak pernah merubah wujudnya di depan _client_ mereka. tadi itu situasi darurat, sehingga mau tidak mau Yesung dan Donghae harus melihat.

"kau bisa menghapus ingatan? Itu bagus, lakukan saja" Joonmyun mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Pembicaraan mereka selesai, lalu mereka mendekat ke arah Yesung. Yesung memandang aneh pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. "setidaknya ucapkan lah terimakasih" ucap Kris memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Yesung melongo. "ah iya, terimakasih banyak pada kalian. Terimakasih" Yesung sedikit membungkukkan badannya, di saat itu lah Kris memegang kepala Yesung untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi.

Setelah Yesung tertidur, Kris langsung menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap lalu merebahkan Yesung di lantai. Donghae terkesiap, apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Yesung?

"kau membuatnya mati?!" Joonmyun panik.

"bukan, dia hanya tertidur. Setelah bangun nanti dia akan lupa pada kejadian tadi dan juga lupa tentang kita" jawab Kris santai.

Joonmyun mengusap dadanya dengan perasaan lega. Kini mereka menatap Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kris mendekat pada Donghae, bersiap memegang kepalanya untuk menghapus ingatan. Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karna merasa tidak tega melihat Donghae yang akan dihapus ingatannya oleh Kris. Sedikit disayangkan jika Donghae tidak mengenalnya lagi, padahal mungkin Joonmyun bisa pinjam uang darinya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menangkap pergelangan tangan Kris dengan cepat. "kau juga akan menghapus ingatanku?"

Kedua laki-laki itu saling menatap tajam.

"m-maafkan aku hyung, kami bertindak seperti ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga" Joonmyun tidak ingin Donghae marah padanya.

"jika kau menghapus ingatanku, maka aku juga tidak akan mengingat Joonmyun?" Donghae menepis kuat-kuat tangan Kris. "aku tidak ingin melupakan Joonmyun. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kalian, tidak perlu menghapus ingatanku segala"

Kris menggeram di dalam hati, jika Joonmyun tidak di sini mungkin Kris sudah memukul Donghae. sementara Joonmyun malah merona dan tersanjung mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"kau tidak boleh tau tentang perubahan wujudku" Kris berkata garang.

"aku tidak mau melupakan Joonmyun" tegas Donghae.

"terimakasih sekali hyung mau menjaga rahasia kami, terimakasih!" Joonmyun membungkuk sampai dua kali. "ya sudah Kris, tidak perlu menghapus ingatannya" lalu dia berbisik pada Kris, "kita bisa pinjam uang padanya kalau kita sedang susah. Dia kan orang kaya"

Joonmyun mata duitan.

Donghae tertawa pelan lalu mengusap pipi Joonmyun, "menyedihkan bagiku jika harus melupakan sosok manis sepertimu"

Kris menghela napas kasar, muak melihat Donghae yang senang sekali menggoda Joonmyun. Lihat, anak hyperactive itu langsung bersemu-semu kan?, Kris merutuki kepolosan ─kebodohan─ Joonmyun.

Dan Yesung bagaikan putri tidur di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah, merekapun langsung dihadang oleh para anggota band indie milik Yesung.

"di mana Yes─"

"ah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, setelah ngobrol banyak dengan vokalis kalian ternyata dia terlalu lelah dan tidur di ruang klub musik" Kris menginterupsi sebelum mereka bertanya banyak-banyak.

"apa? dia tidur? astaga benar-benar orang itu!" mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Joonmyun tertawa geli, "ruang klub musik ada di lorong paling ujung!"

Dari kejauhan Donghae melihat Yixing berlari ke arah mereka. "itu temanmu" ucapnya mengusap rambut Joonmyun.

"oh? hai Yix─"

"KAU DARI MANA SAJA?! AKU JADI HARUS MENJAGA _STAND_ SENDIRIAN! DASAR BAR-BAR!" ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya jauh lebih bar-bar. Yixing langsung menarik tangan Joonmyun yang pasrah karna dia mengaku memang sudah salah, setelah ini dia terima saja jika Yixing mengamuk seperti banteng.

Kris berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae. "aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke festival ini" ujar Kris agar mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"karna Joonmyun sudah mengundangku, maka aku harus datang. Lagi pula aku sudah resmi menjadi donatur di sekolah ini" Kris mengakui kemampuan Joonmyun menilai seseorang, ternyata benar Donghae ini orang kaya.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Kris, "astaga, kemarin aku sangat percaya bahwa kau peliharaan Joonmyun"

"semua _client_ kami juga percaya bahwa aku peliharaan Joonmyun. baru kau dan Yesung itu yang melihatku berubah wujud, maka dari itu aku berniat menghapus ingatan kalian agar tidak menyulitkan kami nantinya"

"aku berjanji menjaga identitas kalian, tenang saja"

Ya, Kris berharap Donghae tidak mengingkari janjinya.

Atau mungkin tidak sengaja mengingkari janjinya. Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menguap, dia melirik pada Joonmyun yang masih fokus menonton film favoritnya yang sudah diputar berulang-ulang kali sampai Kris rasanya ingin gumoh saja.

Film The Pirates of Carrebean.

Sangat bagus rasanya ketika Kris mulai mual menemani Joonmyun menonton film tersebut.

"ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Donghae menyukaimu" Kris berujar.

"apa?" Joonmyun menoleh, wow ini pertama kalinya fokus Joonmyun terusik saat menonton film favoritnya. "menyukaiku bagaimana?"

"menyukai.. yang seperti laki-laki menyukai perempuan, Myun" Kris ragu-ragu mengucapkannya.

"tapi aku kan bukan perempuan" Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"maksudku itu perumpaan saja"

Joonmyun diam sejenak, "kau mulai ngaco, Kris" ia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, sementara Kris hanya menghela napas.

Saat memikirkan tentang Donghae yang menyebalkan, Kris mendengar telpon berdering. Dia pun dengan malas mengangkat telpon tersebut. "halo?"

 _"halo, ini dengan mudang Kim?"_ suara seorang wanita rupanya.

"ya, benar. ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

 _"tolong bantu aku, putriku mengalami masalah dengan makhluk gaib"_

"tentu kami bisa membantumu, Nyonya. Di mana alamatmu?" Kris mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan alamat yang wanita itu sebutkan di _sticky notes_ , seperti biasa. "baiklah, besok kami akan segera ke sana"

 _"terimakasih. Bisakah pengusiran makhluk gaib ini dilakukan dengan upcara_ gut _sesuai tradisi?"_

Kris terhenyak, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Upacara _gut_ dapat membangkitkan _momju_ di tubuh Joonmyun sewaktu-waktu.

 _Momju_ adalah iblis parasit dalam tubuh manusia yang dipilihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

ga tau kenapa tiap nulis ff yang diselipin Yesung, bawaannya gue mau jadiin komedi aja hahaha muka ama kelakuan anak Suju terlalu lawak sih.

Yosh! Thanks a lot for you all, i love you~


End file.
